ASÍ SUCEDIÓ
by Lorena Miller
Summary: SHORT-FIC. Rennesme, la hija de Edward y Bella se queda con sus tíos un por el aniversario de sus padres, y estos le empiezan a contar la historia de cómo sus padres se conocieron y enamoraron. OcC. Todas las parejas.
1. Prologo

***Así sucedió***

**Sumary: **_Rennesme, la hija de Edward y Bella se queda con sus tíos un por el aniversario de sus padres, y estos le empiezan a contar la historia de cómo sus padres se conocieron y enamoraron. OcC. Todas las parejas._

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller _solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación.

Estoy totalmente en contra del plagio. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
**.Dile **_**NO **_**al plagio.**

* * *

**Prologo: **Re-curiosa

La adolescente de cabello ondulado rojizo, bajo del volvo plateado y se dirigió a la gran casa—mejor dicho mansión—de sus abuelos, detrás la seguían sus padres, Edward Cullen y Bella Cullen. El primero simplemente un adonis, cabello despeinado, ojos verdes, esa sonrisa torcida, ¡suertuda Bella!, bueno Bella también tenía lo suyo, era de altura media, cabello castaño y unos sorprendentes ojos chocolate-por cierto eran lo que más le encantaban a Edward-.

— ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! —Esme abrió la puerta y saludo a su hijo Edward con un beso en la mejilla, abrazó a su nuera Bella y por ultimo abrazo a su nieta Renesme antes de pellizcarle sus cachetes.

—Gracias por cuidarla mama—dijo Edward con una sonrisa de ganador.

—Si Esme, aunque ella podría quedarse en casa sola—Edward gruño cuando su esposa dijo eso en tono de reproche.

Esme rio en sus adentros. Renesme era una adolescente de 15 años y como cualquier padre Edward no la dejaba sola, era el típico padre celoso y más ahora que su hija podría tener novio en cualquier momento y dejarlo en segundo plano aunque eso no pasaría pues ella quería mucho a su padre.

—Eddie, Eddie es tan celoso—canto Emmett desde la sala.

En la casa Cullen estaban los hermanos de Edward con sus respectivas parejas, era sorprendente que se la pasaran casi todo el día ahí comportándose como adolescentes. Bueno no del todo, Alice la hermana pequeña de Edward tenía 6 meses de embarazo y al parecer su hijo sería muy hiperactivo como ella. Por otro lado Rosalie —esposa de Emmett, su hermano—tenía en sus brazos a una niña de cabellos ondulados y ojos azules de tan solo dos meses.

—Ya te veré yo—dijo Edward con humor, Emmett se puso serio y miro a su bebe seriamente, claro segundos después su mujer lo golpeo en la cabeza.

—No se preocupen a mi encanta pasar tiempo con mi nieta, ustedes diviértanse en su viaje—comento Esme.

—Si pasa algo…cualquier cosa me llamas—le dijo Bella a su hija, luego se despidió de todos los demás.

—Ustedes —Edward señalo a sus hermanos—No echen a perder a mi hija—advirtió Edward a sus hermanos, Emmett y Alice lo miraron contrariados…e insultados.

Cuando los padres de Reneesme se marcharon, Esme se fue a la cocina por galletas.

—Eres una pequeña mentirosa—soltó Rosalie mirando con dulzura a su sobrina. Reneesme sonrío.

Últimamente Reneesme no hacia mas que tratar de persuadir a sus tíos para que le contaran como fue la historia de sus padres. Fue un golpe de suerte que su padre tan celoso prácticamente la había obligado a quedarse con su abuela porque así podría lograr hacer a sus tíos hablar.

— ¿Ahora si me contaran?-suplico Nessie como la llamaban de cariño por la familia.

—No deberíamos contártelo nosotros…me siento culpable—dijo Jasper, como siempre el más recto y maduro, vaya suerte la de Alice.

—Además si tus padres se enteran nos mataran, literalmente—hablo Alice.

— ¡Vamos, ellos no se enteraran!-

—Tu abuela no nos dejara—comento Emmett.

Nessie iba a hablar cuando su abuela apareció en la sala con una bandeja de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

— ¿Chicos les importaría quedarse con Nessi mientras voy al Supermercado por leche? —Emmett sonrío abiertamente y Alice miro confundida a su madre, al parecer Renesme tenía demasiada suerte.

—No—respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

Esme corrió por su bolso y se alejo de la casa, los chicos se miraron entre si y suspiraron, era claro quien había ganado.

— ¿Que quieres saber?—pregunto Emmett, él quería contar su versión de la historia y había llegado la hora.

—Todo, desde el principio—

— ¿No es más fácil preguntárselos a ellos?-le pregunto Jasper a su sobrina.

—No, siempre dicen: luego cariño, o cuando entiendas mejor, blabla—

—Bien, pero primero… ¡Emmett ira por las palomitas!-canto Alice, Emmett la miro mal pero se levanto y fue hacia la cocina.

—Ni una palabra a tus padres—pidió Jasper a su sobrina. El se veía muy preocupado.

—No te preocupes tío Jazz mi boca es un cementerio—anuncio la niña tomando una galleta y acomodándose al lado derecho de su tía Rosalie.

—Bien. Acomódate—sugirió Emmett.

—Sera una interesante historia—Termino Rosalie sonriéndole.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno antes de que me amenacen o cualquier cosa quiero que sepan que continuare mis otras historias, les invito para que se den una vuelta :D**

**Este short fic ya esta terminado son cuatro capítulos mas un pequeño epilogo mayormente desde la perspectiva de Emmett y Alice, por ser los mas cercanos a esta parejita xD, así que espero que les guste.**

**Todos los comentarios son totalmente bienvenidos. ¿REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo uno**: Isabella Swan

**Alice**

Emmett regreso a la sala con un bol lleno de palomitas, petición de su hermanita embarazada, o sea yo, y tomo asiento al lado de su esposa.

—Recuerdo cuando Edward conoció a Bella…parece que fue hace 17 años…—empecé con aire dramático casi novelesco.

—Alice, fue hace 17 años—me interrumpió Emmett.

— ¿Quién esta contándolo yo o tu? —Mire mal a mi hermano—como decía…—

"El inteligente de Emmett había chocado su auto, Edward se había ofrecido a llevarlo a la universidad hasta que su auto se compusiera, por lo tanto tuve que irme con ambos hasta la preparatoria. Ambos eran populares más por su físico que por su cerebro, el punto es que las chicas los perseguían, eso me molestaba demasiado pues no tenia amigas a menos que estas quisieran el teléfono de alguno de los dos"

— ¿Eso es importante? —pregunto Jasper.

—Si, Renesme quiere saber todo—Gruñí y mire seriamente a mi esposo, creo que lo asuste un poco.

"Ese día fue diferente porque había una chica nueva de los que la mayoría estaba hablando"

—Mi madre—murmuro Renesme muy segura, con la cabeza dije que sí.

"Isabella Swan, era la noticia en la escuela, los chicos decían que era linda y las chicas la criticaban por su aspecto, yo la conocí hasta la clase de literatura, era de estatura media, cabello castaño ondulado que caía en cascadas hasta su hombro y tenía unos expresivos ojos chocolates, sentí que seriamos a partir de ese momento las mejores amigas…me senté a su lado y le hable"

"Le gustaba que la llamaran Bella, su segundo nombre era Marie y era de Phoenix, le gustaba leer y amaba las fresas, comimos juntas y por primera vez me sentí contenta al tener una amiga que no lo fuera por interés, estoy hablando de una amiga en todos los aspectos…hasta que claro apareció Tanya preguntándome por Eddy casi le parto su cara operada, Tanya era como la novia de Edward pero no lo era, simplemente lo molestaba , le dije que escondido en un árbol pues estábamos jugando a las escondidillas y se fue enojada, Bella me pregunto:

— ¿Quién es Eddy?-

−Mi hermano, nadie importante−le respondí.

No le iba a decir que era mi hermano Edward, el chico popular de la escuela al que todas las chicas amaban y los chicos envidiaban. La acababa de conocer y no quería que se dejara llevar por mi hermano y que se olvidara de mí.

−Como si la gente se pudiera olvidar de ti tan fácilmente−Añadió Rosalie con una sonrisa amable.

−Yo también te quiero Rose−canturreé alegre.

"Bella y yo coincidimos en otras dos clases: gramática y ciencias sociales, al final del día ella aun no había conocido a Edward y yo estaba feliz"

−Eras muy egoísta amor−Hablo un Jasper más relajado.

−Pero no pude con lo inevitable−respondí con una mueca−aunque ahora me alegra que tus padres se hayan conocido−le conté mi sobrina.

"Era un martes la primera clase de Bella era biología, aún seguía siendo la nueva y eso ya la había cansado, ella era muy tímida, la había invitado a Port Ángeles a comprar ropa pero se negó en ese entonces descubrí que odia ir de compras y mas que gastaran en ella, aun así acepto cuando le propuse ir al cine"

"En la hora de descanso nos encontramos en el patio para desayunar se veía ausente le pregunte qué era lo que le pasaba"

−En clase de biología me toco sentarme con un chico−

− ¿Y te gusto?-intente sonar despreocupada.

−Era guapo pero no es eso, se comporto muy frio conmigo cuando me presente−dijo Bella seria− ¿acaso hay algo mal en mi?-

−No digas eso, tal vez ese chico solo estaba amargado el día de hoy o es muy tímido hablando con las chicas−intente subirle el ánimo.

−No, cuando entre varias chicas estaban a su lado−abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, no quería pensar que ya había perdido a mi amiga.

− ¿Y se puede saber su nombre?−pregunte.

−Edward no sé su apellido, sólo me dijo que lo llamara durante clase si era necesario y que su nombre era Edward y que no le pusiera apodos−

−Qué raro−dije para mi, un Edward frio con una chica que bien podía haber invitado a una cita, mi hermano era un rompecorazones y esto era raro…muy raro.

−Definitivamente−En eso toco el timbre anunciando que entráramos a las aulas−Te veo en la noche−dijo Bella amablemente, asentí aun sumida en la confusión.

"Esa tarde Edward regreso a las cinco de la tarde de su cita con otra chica, lo salude y me vio raro.

− ¿Qué quieres un autógrafo? – Le pregunte.

Durante el último año me comportaba cortante con mis hermanos no me gustaba que salieran con cualquier chica solo por entretenimiento, yo era una chica y no me gustaría que me hicieran eso.

− ¿Saldrás?-me pregunto− ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-negué.

−Iré con una amiga al cine−

− ¿Amiga?-él sabía que no solía salir con amigas.

−Si amiga−me voltee y lo encare−Te pediré de favor que no te acerques a ella, es mi primer amiga y no la quiero perder por tu fama−fui fría y directa, él asintió algo enfuriado y se fue a su habitación.

−Se la pusiste difícil tía Alie−murmuro Renesme divertida.

−Se lo merecía−dije cruzándome de brazos.

−Aun no me creo que papa fuera un playboy−

−Pues lo era pero ahora está muy enamorado de tu mami−le dijo Rosalie.

− ¡Voy yo!-canto Emmett

**Emmett**

"Cuando Alice se fue al cine con su nueva amiga Eddy fue a mi cuarto y me conto de la chica nueva, que ya no era nueva pues estábamos a martes…"

− ¡Emmett!-grito Alice parando mi relato.

−Calma enana− intente calmar a mi hermana.

"Se veía distraído cuando me platico de la primera impresión que le había dado, me dijo que era muy linda e inteligente, él nunca había dicho eso de una chica"

− ¿Existe el amor a primera vista?-pregunto.

−No lo creo, solo estas alucinando, tal vez oliste mucho pegamento−dije bromeando.

−No me ayudas hermano−dijo mas frustrado.

−Lo siento, ¡Ya se! invítala a salir a lo mejor es como todas las demás chicas, te desilusionas, no funciona y la dejas−le dije.

Sonaba como un verdadero patán y lo era, al menos en ese tiempo.

−No, no quiero hacerlo no parece mi tipo−me dijo levantándose y yéndose a su habitación.

Esa noche no ceno y mamá estaba preocupada, también era extraño que Alice saliera con una amiga, era notorio que algunas cosas estaban diferentes.

El resto de la semana Edward no fue a la escuela pues estaba enfermo y pude utilizar su auto claro que tenía que llevar a Alice y esta estaba enojada por no poder utilizar su auto propio.

El viernes íbamos muy atrasados porque obviamente Alice no dejaba de verse en el espejo y me costó sacarla de su habitación.

− ¡Mentiroso!-me acuso Alice.

Deje a Alice y di la vuelta para ir a la universidad que no estaba muy lejos de la preparatoria ,iba muy rápido que estuve a punto de chocar con una carcacha roja entonces baje para asegurarme que todo estuviera bien.

− ¡Deberías tener más cuidado!-le dije a la conductora sin sonar agresivo.

− ¿Yo? Tú vienes volando, además en sentido contrario−me respondió inteligentemente la castaña.

Por suerte solo fue el susto, el auto de Edward seguía sin rascuño alguno y la chica estaba sin herida alguna. Así que ninguno de los dos me mataría.

−Como sea, lo bueno es que no nos paso nada−le dije a la chica haciéndole ver lo positivo del asunto.

−si, por primera vez no he tenido ningún accidente en cinco días−dijo con un distinguido humor.

−Soy Emmett−me presente.

−Soy Bella−la mire confundido cuando se presento.

−Vaya que eres egocéntrica así como mi hermano−comente, ella sonrió.

−No. Mi nombre es Isabella pero mis amigos me llaman Bella−me explico con una sonrisa.

Reí abiertamente sabiendo la razón, me había caído bien la chica.

−Bueno tengo que irme, ojala que no tengas un accidente-le dije a Bella recordando lo que había dicho.

−Adiós−se despidió−por cierto te repito vas en sentido contrario−repitió pero de manera seria.

Asentí indicándole que comprendía, de todos modos iba a llegar tarde así que mejor manejaba de la manera correcta y llegaba lo suficientemente tarde pero sin accidentes.

Llegue a casa dispuesto a contarle a Edward lo que me había pasado con su auto, lo pensé bien y decidí no hacerlo sabia que se pondría como loco porque el amaba a su auto.

Después de unos días Edward regreso a la escuela y seguía aun más ausente de lo normal, conocía sus motivos: una chica.

−Hombre te ves horrible−

−Gracias−contesto sarcástico.

− ¿Es por la misma chica? –el asintió.

−Bella siempre me sorprende con algo, pienso que ella si es diferente a todas y eso me asusta−

− ¿Espera…Dijiste Bella? –recordé a la chica con quien casi tuve un accidente.

−Si… ¿la conoces? –No podía ver dos chicas con el mismo nombre o sobrenombre, asi que si la conocía.

− ¡Sí! Me cayo muy bien, tiene un sentido raro del humor pero es muy agradable tu y ella se llevarían…−decidí que era mejor callarme al ver la cara de mi hermano que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desbaratarse.

−Incluso habla contigo ¡Pero conmigo no! – dijo Edward fastidiado.

−Olvídala hay mas chicas en el pueblo−

−De nuevo no ayudas−Edward fue exagerado al salir tanto que se golpeo su pie con la puerta, no pude resistirme me empecé a reír que el estomago me empezó a doler.

Mi pobre hermanito estaba enamorado y de la chica que no le hacía caso, eso sí que era mala suerte por un momento pensé que era el karma ya saben el siempre jugaba con las chicas, tal vez era lo justo lo cual me hizo ver que tal vez me podría pasar lo mismo.

Corrí a la recamara de mi hermana y le conté, a ella no le quedo de otra que contarme que Bella era su amiga y ella le había prohibido a Edward acercársele.

−Creo que estas paranoico−Me conto Alice cuando le conto sobre lo de Edward y Bella− ¿Edward enamorado?, a lo mejor es un encaprichamiento−

−No, tiene la misma cara que tu pones cuando miras a mi amigo−Le dije.

Mi hermana se sonrojo y me tiro una almohada que atrape aun en el aire y reí. ¡Vamos! No era un secreto que Alice se moría de las ganas de tener una relación con mi amigo Jasper, aunque él era demasiado tímido como para proponérselo y ella como una dama sabía que tenía que esperarse.

−Cállate Emmett ese no es el punto−me gruño la enana−Bueno el próximo viernes es el cumpleaños de Edward, tal vez puedo hacer la dolorosa excepción de presentarle a Bella−dijo una Alice distraída.

− ¿Entonces ya no tengo que comprarle algo? –Alice me miro confundida−Podemos ponerle un moño a Bella y listo ¡El regalo perfecto para Edward! –y de nuevo Alice me tiro una almohada solo que esta vez mientras la atrapaba ella me dio un golpe en el hombro, ¡Y dolió!

La siguiente semana fue una locura, Alice estaba obsesionada con lo de la fiesta de nuestro hermano, que si la música, que la comida, ¡Era un caos! Y mi madre estaba igual. Edward no quería fiesta pero era imposible negarse ante la mirada inquisidora de mi madre y la de cachorrito mojado de Alice, el rumor de la fiesta se corrió muy rápido para el viernes la casa era un verdadero relajo con personas que incluso no conocíamos pero ahí estaban, al menos habían llevado regalo.

Tanya la **no** novia de Edward no se le despegaba ni un centímetro. Cuando Bella entro por la puerta Edward se dio cuenta, se alejo de Tanya incluso pensé que se iba a esconder bajo la mesa, yo lo haría con tal de alejarme de Tanya. Edward se me acerco y me miro seriamente, no sabía por qué, bueno si lo sabía.

− ¿Tú la invitaste? –exigió saber.

Sabía que hablaba de Bella.

− ¿A Tanya? –pregunte ganando tiempo.

− ¡Edward mira tengo que presentarte a mi nueva mejor amiga! –grito Alice por arriba de la música, para ese instante Edward ya no me miraba a mi sino a la castaña que se veía incomoda mientras era jalada por mi hermana, reí .La cara de Edward era un poema y la de Bella un tomate.

Era mejor que ver una novela de adolescentes hormonales, mucho mejor.

**Alice**

En vista de que ninguno de los dos hablaba Emmett lo hizo, por desgracia.

− ¡Hola Bella!, ¿Me recuerdas? –le pregunto el oso que tengo por hermano.

−Hola Emmett−respondio tímidamente.

− ¡Si me recuerdas! –canto Emmett antes de abrazarla, creo que Edward estaba un tanto celoso.

− ¡Basta! Emmett suelta a Bella la vas a ahogar−le replique a mi hermano.

−Bella –saludo Edward ¡Al fin! Aunque no esperaba ese saludo.

−Edward−respondió mi amiga.

Sé que debería de estar feliz porque no parecían llevarse bien pero no lo estaba, no me sentía feliz. Y que no se supone que a Edward, ¿le gustaba mi amiga?

− ¿Entonces ustedes se conocían? –les pregunte.

Ambos me miraron mal, era obvio que se conocían yo desde un principio lo sabía. Pero no me iba a dejar intimidar, sonreí inocentemente y con ganas.

−Sí, compartimos Biología−me conto Bella.

Iba a hablar pero en eso empezó una canción que yo amaba, what you waiting for de Gwen stefany.

− ¡Amo esa canción! –grite.

− ¡Yo también! –chillo un Emmett muy emocionado, a veces mi hermano asustaba un poco.

− ¡Vamos a bailar!-le dije y lo jale conmigo hasta la pista que habíamos formando con la sala de estar.

Y así fue como dejamos solos a Bella y a Edward "para que platicaran".

− ¿Y qué paso después? –mi sobrina estaba demasiado curiosa.

−No fue del todo lindo –dijo Emmett con pesar.

− ¿Por qué? –pregunto Nessie dando pequeños saltos en su lugar.

−Tanya lo arruino−exclame soltando un suspiro.

Emmett parecía gusano moviéndose al compás de la canción y yo no me quedaba atrás, la canción era fabulosa. En fin, la canción acabo y fue cuando decidimos regresar al lado de nuestro hermano y Bella. Ambos se veían incómodos pero al menos no se estaban muy serios.

− ¡Eddie! –chillo Tanya acercándose.

Creo que Edward palideció.

− ¡Escóndete bajo la mesa! –le sugirió Emmett.

Y tal vez por la cabeza de Edward pareció una buena idea más antes de dar siquiera un paso Tanya ya se había colgado del hombro de este paralizándolo. ¿Acaso no lo veía ocupado?, ¡Garrapata!

− ¡Hola chicos! –saludo la rubia.

−…Hola... –Emmett y yo la saludamos con cansancio.

−Eddie, ¿Por qué te desapareciste? – le reprocho la chica, el se alzo de hombros y yo quise responderle.

−No es su culpa, estábamos otra vez jugando a las escondidas−

La rubia me miro mal y yo le regrese la mirada con superioridad.

Se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba presente y la miro con una ceja alzada.

− ¿Están con la nueva? –pregunto con indiferencia.

−Bella−dijo mi amiga viendo a Tanya extrañada.

−Claro, solo debes de saber algo. Eddie es mío− creo que todos en ese momento quisimos reírnos de la "inocencia" de Tanya.

−Yo no soy tuyo, ni de nadie− protesto mi hermano.

−Silencio amor−lo callo y Edward se calló ¡pero de la sorpresa!

Me entraron unas ganas terribles de golpearla y mejorar la cirugía de su nariz, en todo caso podría poner de pretexto mis celos de hermana.

−No es tu novio−le hizo ver Emmett, poco le importo.

− ¡Eddie! –se hizo la ofendida con mi hermano.

− ¡Basta! –grito Edward, gracias a la música no todos lo escucharon−No soy tu novio, odio que me digas Eddie y ¡No soy tuyo! –

¡Así se dice hermanito!

Tanya lo miro ofendía y... ¿Herida? no estoy segura…esperen no... ¡Lo miro con venganza!, quise reaccionar cuando vi que le arrebato el refresco a un chico que pasaba por ahí y se la lanzo a mi hermano, todos abrimos la boca de sorpresa. Más fácil−como ella− obtuvo otro vaso refresco y se lo tiro a Bella.

− ¡Estas advertida! –le gruño Tanya a mi amiga.

"oh no" me dije a mi misma. Bella grito al sentir el refresco frio y pegajoso y mi hermano miro a Tanya con un poco de molestia.

− ¿Me das tu refresco por favor? –le pregunte a un chico, me lo dio y se lo avente a Tanya, Claro con mas estilo.

Para ese momento ya había muchos chicos a nuestro alrededor gritando "¡Pelea, pelea!", suficiente para Tanya y para que tratara de volverme a tirar otro refresco que acabo en la alfombra importada desde Francia de mi madre...

− ¡MI ALFOMBRA!-

Oh, oh...

**Capitulo uno**: Isabella Swan

**Alice**

Emmett regreso a la sala con un bol lleno de palomitas, petición de su hermanita embarazada, o sea yo, y tomo asiento al lado de su esposa.

—Recuerdo cuando Edward conoció a Bella…parece que fue hace 17 años…—empecé con aire dramático casi novelesco.

—Alice, fue hace 17 años—me interrumpió Emmett.

— ¿Quién esta contándolo yo o tu? —Mire mal a mi hermano—como decía…—

"El inteligente de Emmett había chocado su auto, Edward se había ofrecido a llevarlo a la universidad hasta que su auto se compusiera, por lo tanto tuve que irme con ambos hasta la preparatoria. Ambos eran populares más por su físico que por su cerebro, el punto es que las chicas los perseguían, eso me molestaba demasiado pues no tenia amigas a menos que estas quisieran el teléfono de alguno de los dos"

— ¿Eso es importante? —pregunto Jasper.

—Si, Renesme quiere saber todo—Gruñí y mire seriamente a mi esposo, creo que lo asuste un poco.

"Ese día fue diferente porque había una chica nueva de los que la mayoría estaba hablando"

—Mi madre—murmuro Renesme muy segura, con la cabeza dije que sí.

"Isabella Swan, era la noticia en la escuela, los chicos decían que era linda y las chicas la criticaban por su aspecto, yo la conocí hasta la clase de literatura, era de estatura media, cabello castaño ondulado que caía en cascadas hasta su hombro y tenía unos expresivos ojos chocolates, sentí que seriamos a partir de ese momento las mejores amigas…me senté a su lado y le hable"

"Le gustaba que la llamaran Bella, su segundo nombre era Marie y era de Phoenix, le gustaba leer y amaba las fresas, comimos juntas y por primera vez me sentí contenta al tener una amiga que no lo fuera por interés, estoy hablando de una amiga en todos los aspectos…hasta que claro apareció Tanya preguntándome por Eddy casi le parto su cara operada, Tanya era como la novia de Edward pero no lo era, simplemente lo molestaba , le dije que escondido en un árbol pues estábamos jugando a las escondidillas y se fue enojada, Bella me pregunto:

— ¿Quién es Eddy?-

−Mi hermano, nadie importante−le respondí.

No le iba a decir que era mi hermano Edward, el chico popular de la escuela al que todas las chicas amaban y los chicos envidiaban. La acababa de conocer y no quería que se dejara llevar por mi hermano y que se olvidara de mí.

−Como si la gente se pudiera olvidar de ti tan fácilmente−Añadió Rosalie con una sonrisa amable.

−Yo también te quiero Rose−canturreé alegre.

"Bella y yo coincidimos en otras dos clases: gramática y ciencias sociales, al final del día ella aun no había conocido a Edward y yo estaba feliz"

−Eras muy egoísta amor−Hablo un Jasper más relajado.

−Pero no pude con lo inevitable−respondí con una mueca−aunque ahora me alegra que tus padres se hayan conocido−le conté mi sobrina.

"Era un martes la primera clase de Bella era biología, aún seguía siendo la nueva y eso ya la había cansado, ella era muy tímida, la había invitado a Port Ángeles a comprar ropa pero se negó en ese entonces descubrí que odia ir de compras y mas que gastaran en ella, aun así acepto cuando le propuse ir al cine"

"En la hora de descanso nos encontramos en el patio para desayunar se veía ausente le pregunte qué era lo que le pasaba"

−En clase de biología me toco sentarme con un chico−

− ¿Y te gusto?-intente sonar despreocupada.

−Era guapo pero no es eso, se comporto muy frio conmigo cuando me presente−dijo Bella seria− ¿acaso hay algo mal en mi?-

−No digas eso, tal vez ese chico solo estaba amargado el día de hoy o es muy tímido hablando con las chicas−intente subirle el ánimo.

−No, cuando entre varias chicas estaban a su lado−abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, no quería pensar que ya había perdido a mi amiga.

− ¿Y se puede saber su nombre?−pregunte.

−Edward no sé su apellido, sólo me dijo que lo llamara durante clase si era necesario y que su nombre era Edward y que no le pusiera apodos−

−Qué raro−dije para mi, un Edward frio con una chica que bien podía haber invitado a una cita, mi hermano era un rompecorazones y esto era raro…muy raro.

−Definitivamente−En eso toco el timbre anunciando que entráramos a las aulas−Te veo en la noche−dijo Bella amablemente, asentí aun sumida en la confusión.

"Esa tarde Edward regreso a las cinco de la tarde de su cita con otra chica, lo salude y me vio raro.

− ¿Qué quieres un autógrafo? – Le pregunte.

Durante el último año me comportaba cortante con mis hermanos no me gustaba que salieran con cualquier chica solo por entretenimiento, yo era una chica y no me gustaría que me hicieran eso.

− ¿Saldrás?-me pregunto− ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-negué.

−Iré con una amiga al cine−

− ¿Amiga?-él sabía que no solía salir con amigas.

−Si amiga−me voltee y lo encare−Te pediré de favor que no te acerques a ella, es mi primer amiga y no la quiero perder por tu fama−fui fría y directa, él asintió algo enfuriado y se fue a su habitación.

−Se la pusiste difícil tía Alie−murmuro Renesme divertida.

−Se lo merecía−dije cruzándome de brazos.

−Aun no me creo que papa fuera un playboy−

−Pues lo era pero ahora está muy enamorado de tu mami−le dijo Rosalie.

− ¡Voy yo!-canto Emmett

**Emmett**

"Cuando Alice se fue al cine con su nueva amiga Eddy fue a mi cuarto y me conto de la chica nueva, que ya no era nueva pues estábamos a martes…"

− ¡Emmett!-grito Alice parando mi relato.

−Calma enana− intente calmar a mi hermana.

"Se veía distraído cuando me platico de la primera impresión que le había dado, me dijo que era muy linda e inteligente, él nunca había dicho eso de una chica"

− ¿Existe el amor a primera vista?-pregunto.

−No lo creo, solo estas alucinando, tal vez oliste mucho pegamento−dije bromeando.

−No me ayudas hermano−dijo mas frustrado.

−Lo siento, ¡Ya se! invítala a salir a lo mejor es como todas las demás chicas, te desilusionas, no funciona y la dejas−le dije.

Sonaba como un verdadero patán y lo era, al menos en ese tiempo.

−No, no quiero hacerlo no parece mi tipo−me dijo levantándose y yéndose a su habitación.

Esa noche no ceno y mamá estaba preocupada, también era extraño que Alice saliera con una amiga, era notorio que algunas cosas estaban diferentes.

El resto de la semana Edward no fue a la escuela pues estaba enfermo y pude utilizar su auto claro que tenía que llevar a Alice y esta estaba enojada por no poder utilizar su auto propio.

El viernes íbamos muy atrasados porque obviamente Alice no dejaba de verse en el espejo y me costó sacarla de su habitación.

− ¡Mentiroso!-me acuso Alice.

Deje a Alice y di la vuelta para ir a la universidad que no estaba muy lejos de la preparatoria ,iba muy rápido que estuve a punto de chocar con una carcacha roja entonces baje para asegurarme que todo estuviera bien.

− ¡Deberías tener más cuidado!-le dije a la conductora sin sonar agresivo.

− ¿Yo? Tú vienes volando, además en sentido contrario−me respondió inteligentemente la castaña.

Por suerte solo fue el susto, el auto de Edward seguía sin rascuño alguno y la chica estaba sin herida alguna. Así que ninguno de los dos me mataría.

−Como sea, lo bueno es que no nos paso nada−le dije a la chica haciéndole ver lo positivo del asunto.

−si, por primera vez no he tenido ningún accidente en cinco días−dijo con un distinguido humor.

−Soy Emmett−me presente.

−Soy Bella−la mire confundido cuando se presento.

−Vaya que eres egocéntrica así como mi hermano−comente, ella sonrió.

−No. Mi nombre es Isabella pero mis amigos me llaman Bella−me explico con una sonrisa.

Reí abiertamente sabiendo la razón, me había caído bien la chica.

−Bueno tengo que irme, ojala que no tengas un accidente-le dije a Bella recordando lo que había dicho.

−Adiós−se despidió−por cierto te repito vas en sentido contrario−repitió pero de manera seria.

Asentí indicándole que comprendía, de todos modos iba a llegar tarde así que mejor manejaba de la manera correcta y llegaba lo suficientemente tarde pero sin accidentes.

Llegue a casa dispuesto a contarle a Edward lo que me había pasado con su auto, lo pensé bien y decidí no hacerlo sabia que se pondría como loco porque el amaba a su auto.

Después de unos días Edward regreso a la escuela y seguía aun más ausente de lo normal, conocía sus motivos: una chica.

−Hombre te ves horrible−

−Gracias−contesto sarcástico.

− ¿Es por la misma chica? –el asintió.

−Bella siempre me sorprende con algo, pienso que ella si es diferente a todas y eso me asusta−

− ¿Espera…Dijiste Bella? –recordé a la chica con quien casi tuve un accidente.

−Si… ¿la conoces? –No podía ver dos chicas con el mismo nombre o sobrenombre, asi que si la conocía.

− ¡Sí! Me cayo muy bien, tiene un sentido raro del humor pero es muy agradable tu y ella se llevarían…−decidí que era mejor callarme al ver la cara de mi hermano que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desbaratarse.

−Incluso habla contigo ¡Pero conmigo no! – dijo Edward fastidiado.

−Olvídala hay mas chicas en el pueblo−

−De nuevo no ayudas−Edward fue exagerado al salir tanto que se golpeo su pie con la puerta, no pude resistirme me empecé a reír que el estomago me empezó a doler.

Mi pobre hermanito estaba enamorado y de la chica que no le hacía caso, eso sí que era mala suerte por un momento pensé que era el karma ya saben el siempre jugaba con las chicas, tal vez era lo justo lo cual me hizo ver que tal vez me podría pasar lo mismo.

Corrí a la recamara de mi hermana y le conté, a ella no le quedo de otra que contarme que Bella era su amiga y ella le había prohibido a Edward acercársele.

−Creo que estas paranoico−Me conto Alice cuando le conto sobre lo de Edward y Bella− ¿Edward enamorado?, a lo mejor es un encaprichamiento−

−No, tiene la misma cara que tu pones cuando miras a mi amigo−Le dije.

Mi hermana se sonrojo y me tiro una almohada que atrape aun en el aire y reí. ¡Vamos! No era un secreto que Alice se moría de las ganas de tener una relación con mi amigo Jasper, aunque él era demasiado tímido como para proponérselo y ella como una dama sabía que tenía que esperarse.

−Cállate Emmett ese no es el punto−me gruño la enana−Bueno el próximo viernes es el cumpleaños de Edward, tal vez puedo hacer la dolorosa excepción de presentarle a Bella−dijo una Alice distraída.

− ¿Entonces ya no tengo que comprarle algo? –Alice me miro confundida−Podemos ponerle un moño a Bella y listo ¡El regalo perfecto para Edward! –y de nuevo Alice me tiro una almohada solo que esta vez mientras la atrapaba ella me dio un golpe en el hombro, ¡Y dolió!

La siguiente semana fue una locura, Alice estaba obsesionada con lo de la fiesta de nuestro hermano, que si la música, que la comida, ¡Era un caos! Y mi madre estaba igual. Edward no quería fiesta pero era imposible negarse ante la mirada inquisidora de mi madre y la de cachorrito mojado de Alice, el rumor de la fiesta se corrió muy rápido para el viernes la casa era un verdadero relajo con personas que incluso no conocíamos pero ahí estaban, al menos habían llevado regalo.

Tanya la **no** novia de Edward no se le despegaba ni un centímetro. Cuando Bella entro por la puerta Edward se dio cuenta, se alejo de Tanya incluso pensé que se iba a esconder bajo la mesa, yo lo haría con tal de alejarme de Tanya. Edward se me acerco y me miro seriamente, no sabía por qué, bueno si lo sabía.

− ¿Tú la invitaste? –exigió saber.

Sabía que hablaba de Bella.

− ¿A Tanya? –pregunte ganando tiempo.

− ¡Edward mira tengo que presentarte a mi nueva mejor amiga! –grito Alice por arriba de la música, para ese instante Edward ya no me miraba a mi sino a la castaña que se veía incomoda mientras era jalada por mi hermana, reí .La cara de Edward era un poema y la de Bella un tomate.

Era mejor que ver una novela de adolescentes hormonales, mucho mejor.

**Alice**

En vista de que ninguno de los dos hablaba Emmett lo hizo, por desgracia.

− ¡Hola Bella!, ¿Me recuerdas? –le pregunto el oso que tengo por hermano.

−Hola Emmett−respondio tímidamente.

− ¡Si me recuerdas! –canto Emmett antes de abrazarla, creo que Edward estaba un tanto celoso.

− ¡Basta! Emmett suelta a Bella la vas a ahogar−le replique a mi hermano.

−Bella –saludo Edward ¡Al fin! Aunque no esperaba ese saludo.

−Edward−respondió mi amiga.

Sé que debería de estar feliz porque no parecían llevarse bien pero no lo estaba, no me sentía feliz. Y que no se supone que a Edward, ¿le gustaba mi amiga?

− ¿Entonces ustedes se conocían? –les pregunte.

Ambos me miraron mal, era obvio que se conocían yo desde un principio lo sabía. Pero no me iba a dejar intimidar, sonreí inocentemente y con ganas.

−Sí, compartimos Biología−me conto Bella.

Iba a hablar pero en eso empezó una canción que yo amaba, what you waiting for de Gwen stefany.

− ¡Amo esa canción! –grite.

− ¡Yo también! –chillo un Emmett muy emocionado, a veces mi hermano asustaba un poco.

− ¡Vamos a bailar!-le dije y lo jale conmigo hasta la pista que habíamos formando con la sala de estar.

Y así fue como dejamos solos a Bella y a Edward "para que platicaran".

− ¿Y qué paso después? –mi sobrina estaba demasiado curiosa.

−No fue del todo lindo –dijo Emmett con pesar.

− ¿Por qué? –pregunto Nessie dando pequeños saltos en su lugar.

−Tanya lo arruino−exclame soltando un suspiro.

Emmett parecía gusano moviéndose al compás de la canción y yo no me quedaba atrás, la canción era fabulosa. En fin, la canción acabo y fue cuando decidimos regresar al lado de nuestro hermano y Bella. Ambos se veían incómodos pero al menos no se estaban muy serios.

− ¡Eddie! –chillo Tanya acercándose.

Creo que Edward palideció.

− ¡Escóndete bajo la mesa! –le sugirió Emmett.

Y tal vez por la cabeza de Edward pareció una buena idea más antes de dar siquiera un paso Tanya ya se había colgado del hombro de este paralizándolo. ¿Acaso no lo veía ocupado?, ¡Garrapata!

− ¡Hola chicos! –saludo la rubia.

−…Hola... –Emmett y yo la saludamos con cansancio.

−Eddie, ¿Por qué te desapareciste? – le reprocho la chica, el se alzo de hombros y yo quise responderle.

−No es su culpa, estábamos otra vez jugando a las escondidas−

La rubia me miro mal y yo le regrese la mirada con superioridad.

Se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba presente y la miro con una ceja alzada.

− ¿Están con la nueva? –pregunto con indiferencia.

−Bella−dijo mi amiga viendo a Tanya extrañada.

−Claro, solo debes de saber algo. Eddie es mío− creo que todos en ese momento quisimos reírnos de la "inocencia" de Tanya.

−Yo no soy tuyo, ni de nadie− protesto mi hermano.

−Silencio amor−lo callo y Edward se calló ¡pero de la sorpresa!

Me entraron unas ganas terribles de golpearla y mejorar la cirugía de su nariz, en todo caso podría poner de pretexto mis celos de hermana.

−No es tu novio−le hizo ver Emmett, poco le importo.

− ¡Eddie! –se hizo la ofendida con mi hermano.

− ¡Basta! –grito Edward, gracias a la música no todos lo escucharon−No soy tu novio, odio que me digas Eddie y ¡No soy tuyo! –

¡Así se dice hermanito!

Tanya lo miro ofendía y... ¿Herida? no estoy segura…esperen no... ¡Lo miro con venganza!, quise reaccionar cuando vi que le arrebato el refresco a un chico que pasaba por ahí y se la lanzo a mi hermano, todos abrimos la boca de sorpresa. Más fácil−como ella− obtuvo otro vaso refresco y se lo tiro a Bella.

− ¡Estas advertida! –le gruño Tanya a mi amiga.

"oh no" me dije a mi misma. Bella grito al sentir el refresco frió y pegajoso y mi hermano miro a Tanya con un poco de molestia.

− ¿Me das tu refresco por favor? –le pregunte a un chico, me lo dio y se lo aventé a Tanya, Claro con mas estilo.

Para ese momento ya había muchos chicos a nuestro alrededor gritando "¡Pelea, pelea!", suficiente para Tanya y para que tratara de volverme a tirar otro refresco que acabo en la alfombra importada desde Francia de mi madre, antes de que me aventara hacia ella sentí algo jalarme de la cintura y un grito...

− ¡MI ALFOMBRA!-

Oh, oh...

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Como están? jksjklsks**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, no hay drama solo romance y un poco de humor, espero que aunque sea les haya sacado una sonrisa :)**

**gracias por los primeros cinco reviews, espero no descilucionarlos, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, ¡Adiosin !**

**Te doy mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?**


	3. Planes

Estoy totalmente en contra del plagio. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
**.Dile ****_NO_**** al plagio.**

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Planes**

**Jasper**

−Yo también estaba en esa fiesta−murmure recordando el hecho−Esme estaba muy molesta−

−No estaba enojada solo...preocupada aunque estaba más roja que cuando Bella se sonroja−dijo mi adorada esposa acariciando su vientre.

−Trate de parar la pelea y termine en problemas con tu madre−le dije divertido.

−Lo siento Jazz−me pidió perdón con su carita tierna.

Pero el carraspeo de Emmett hizo que saliéramos antes de entrar en nuestra burbuja personal.

−No creo que Nessie quiera verlos en sus arranques de cariño−dijo Emmett− y YO tampoco−

Suspire, vaya cuñado celoso.

− ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué hizo la abuela? –

Mi sobrina tenía en sus piernas el bol de palomitas ya casi por acabarse.

−Tal vez quieras ir por mas palomitas antes de que se acaben –le sugerí suavemente.

− ¡Tienes razón tío Jazz! –

Y Nessie se levanto del sillón y se fue a la cocina a preparar mas palomitas, aun faltaban casi veinte minutos para que Esme regresara del supermercado, todo lo que mi esposa y mi cuñado necesitaban.

Acaricie el vientre de mi esposa y mi hijo se movió causando una mueca de dolor en el rostro de mi esposa, todo indicaba que nuestro hijo sería muy inquieto como su madre. Cinco minutos después Rennesme regreso a la sala y se coloco en su lugar.

**Emmett**

Por un momento creí que mi adorada madre se desmayaría, enserio, papa se coloco detrás de ella y le indico como debía respirar; en nuestro estado de adolescente asustados nadie se movía creo que incluso nadie respiraba, yo tenía ganas de reír con la situación.

Alice tenía una mirada gélida mientras miraba a Tanya con desprecio controlado, Edward le pedía perdón con la mirada a nuestra hermana y a Bella que se veía preocupada por lo que podría pasar, y no era para menos era la primera vez y espero que ultima en la que mama se veía tan roja del enojo, o del berrinche que estaba aguantando.

Jasper que había aparecido en un afán de parar la pelea seguía sujetando a mi hermanita de la cintura, ya luego hablaría con él sobre la orden de alejamiento que estaba pensando pedir.

Papa le dio "la mirada" a mi hermano y este asintió como si le leyera la mente porque al menos yo no comprendía lo que significaba la mirada. Edward se subió en la punta de la escalera y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alto y tenía la atención necesaria hablo.

− ¡Chicos la fiesta termino!, gracias por venir y mil disculpas− dijo este.

Nadie dijo nada solo salieron de la casa hasta dejarlo como un desierto, en mi opinión: huyeron. Bella y Jasper se quedaron.

−... ¿Mama? – la llamo Alice con precaución.

−Mi alfombra−fue todo lo que dijo en un tono triste.

−Lo siento−se disculpo Edward−Tanya empezó todo y como mi invitada te pido perdón−.

−Está bien, hablare con los de la limpieza de alfombras, espero puedan rescatarla−todos soltamos un suspiro− ¡Pero no se salvaran! ¡Tienen que levantar todo el desorden! –dijo mama regresando a su estado emocional normal, reparo en Bella y la saludo con una sonrisa.

−Ella es Isabella mi nueva amiga, y de Emmett y compañera de Edward en Biología, tiene 17 años, prefiere que la llamen Bella, es nueva, viene de Phoenix le gusta leer y...-Alice suspiro y miro a Edward−… Es soltera−

Y esa fue la presentación de Alice, la familia soltó una risita. Bella se sonrojo.

−Y por si les queda alguna duda, pueden observar su historial clínico−bromee.

−Es un gusto Bella−le dijo cariñosamente mi madre−Alice tal vez debas prestarle a Bella una blusa−dijo observando que estaba mojada, por el refresco−y tu también debes cambiarte−

− ¡SI!, ¡Tienes que conocer mi recamara! –chillo Alice llevándose consigo a su amiga, reí por el comportamiento de mi hermanita.

−Mientras ustedes comiencen a limpiar−ordeno papa.

−Pero es mi cumpleaños−se quejo mi hermano.

− ¡Ni de broma! ¡Yo no limpio solo!- dije mientras le tiraba la escoba y a Jasper un recogedor.

.

.

.

Bella ofreció su ayuda y era tan terca que tuvimos que aceptarla, lo bueno fue que terminamos antes de lo esperado. Mi madre estaba contenta de conocer a la amiga de Alice. Papa conto que ya había chocado una vez en el hospital con Bella, así nos enteramos que la chica era el ojo de los accidentes.

− ¿Entonces tu padre es Charlie Swan? –le pregunto mi padre.

−Así es−confirmo Bella.

−Lo conozco, éramos muy buenos amigos−nos conto.

−Todos unos galanes−confeso mama mirando a papa de esa manera que ellos pueden.

−Es cierto, éramos la sensación−acepto mi padre, esa platica era extraña.

−Al menos ahora se quien le heredo esa habilidad a mis hermanos−murmuro Alice divertida.

− ¿Y sigue con Renne? –la plática se volvió a dirigir a la chica.

−No, mama se acaba de casar hace dos meses, por eso me mude con papa para darles su espacio−nos explico la chica.

−Oh, qué mal−dijo Alice.

−Está bien, era lo mejor−sonrió Bella.

Y como nadie sabía que decir mama rescato el momento.

− ¡Hora del pastel! –anuncio alegre mientras se levantaba e iba hasta la cocina.

Regreso con un pastel con 18 velitas encendidas, le di un codazo a mi hermano ¡Ya era todo un adulto! Alice comenzó a cantar el "Feliz, feliz cumpleaños" y todos lo seguimos, incluyendo Bella que en ese momento se veía menos incomoda y mas metida en el momento.

−Pide una novia−le sugerí a mi hermano a la hora de pedir un deseo, Jasper y papa comenzaron a reír.

Alice y yo nos dimos una mirada de cómplices.

−Graciosos−dijo nuestro hermano sin humor.

Lo pensó un rato y apago las velitas. Con eso todos empezamos a aplaudir.

−No fue tan malo−susurro Nessie.

−La verdad es que no−coincidió Alice.

− ¿Y qué paso con la alfombra? –pregunto de nuevo.

−Como nueva−dije señalando bajo sus pies.

− ¿Y después? – rodee los ojos, que sobrina más curiosa.

Mientras Bella y mama levantaban la mesa jale a mis hermanos a un lado donde nadie pudiera escucharnos, incluso a Jasper lo dejamos en el sofá viendo solito el partido de Futbol, ni cuenta se había dado.

− ¿Qué? –pregunto Edward.

Pero Alice me gano.

−Deja de hacerte el tonto Edward ya sé que te gusta Bella−

Edward me miro como diciendo "te matare"

− ¿Se lo contaste? –me protesto.

Me alce de hombros.

−Eso no importa−dijo Alice restándole importancia−Del uno al diez, ¿Que tanto te gusta mi amiga? Y se sincero−sentencio.

Mi hermano suspiro y nos miro derrotado.

−Mucho− Alice lo miro inquisitoriamente ya desesperada, mi hermanito suspiro−Diez−

Alice y yo abrimos los ojos con sorpresa podía entender un ocho pero un diez, ¡Edward estaba enamorado hasta los huesos!

−Bien...-dijo Alice rendida−Se que te dije que te alejaras de mi amiga pero en vista de lo que sientes por ella, te daré la oportunidad de que socialices con ella, pero escúchame bien Edward Anthony Cullen si la lastimas, si la hieres o cualquier cosa que cause dolor físico y/o emocional, olvidare que eres mi hermano y no te ira muy bonito−dijo Alice fulminándolo con la mirada.

− ¡Y yo la apoyo! –dije apoyando la amenaza de Alice.

−Vaya... ¿Gracias? –murmuro Edward con sarcasmo.

En eso mama se acerco con Bella a Jasper y nosotros tuvimos que cambiar de tema mientras nos acercábamos.

− ¡Te lo dije el rosa no se le ve bien! –comente entrando a la sala para no levantar sospechas.

Jasper, mama, papa y Bella nos miraron confundidos. Alice suspiro y Edward estaba perdido en su mundo.

−Es verdad, a Edward no le va el rosa−se aprovecho Alice de eso.

**Alice**

y pasaron tres días, para esa fecha ya nadie en la escuela hablaba de la pelea que Tanya y yo empezamos en la fiesta de mi hermano. Me encontraba a la hora del receso desayunando con Bella, mientras conversábamos del ex novio de Jennifer López, ¿Cómo llegamos a eso?, no sé.

Mike newton se acerco a nuestra mesa y nos saludo alegremente, empezó a platicar con nosotras y casi al final del receso le pidió una cita a mi amiga, yo casi me voy al suelo imagínense a la pobre Bella, ¡Quería que la tierra se abriera y la tragara!

−Yo...yo, no puedo pero gracias−respondió.

− ¿Qué tal el martes? –inquirió el chico.

−Lo siento Mike−

− ¿El viernes? –intento.

Yo me estaba cansando, ¿Qué parte de no, Mike no entendía?

−No Mike, no puede el viernes ni ningún día que termine en S o en O−me metí en la plática, el niño de los ojos azules nos mire pidiendo una explicación, suspire−Tiene novio−

Bella me miro con sorpresa y Mike con incredulidad, ambos estaban gritando en su cabeza un: "¿QUE?", mire a mi amiga y le señale al chico, además solo era una mentirita piadosa.

−Es verdad, lo siento Mike−confirmo al chico.

− ¿Novio?, pero acabas de llegar hace unas semanas−

Bueno ¿Que era un reportero o un simple chismoso?

−Bueno así es el amor−le comunico mi amiga.

−Bueno espero verte a ti y a tu novio en la fiesta anual de la escuela−inquirió el chico con una voz decepción.

Dicho eso se voltio sobre sus Converse y se fue, y mi amiga no pudo esperar más para su reclamo.

−Alice, ¿Por qué dijiste eso? –me pregunto cohibida.

Sonreí tiernamente.

−Me desespere, fue una mentirita piadosa−me excuse restándole importancia.

−Bueno pues ahora el chico espera verme con mi novio en la fiesta anual, ¡Ni siquiera sé que es eso! –por un momento pensé que estaba enojada, pero nadie puede enojarse con Alice Cullen, y menos Bella que era un ángel.

−Es la fiesta donde celebramos el aniversario de la creación de la escuela, es este jueves−le explique−y no te preocupes por tu novio, te conseguiremos uno, si es necesario haremos un casting−

Bella palideció y yo sonreí, tenía un plan...

.

.

.

Ese día llegue muy animada a casa con Edward y Emmett pisándome los talones, ya no aguantaba más así que mientras ellos jugaban X−box después de comer me acosté en el piso boca abajo, puse mi mentón entre mis manos y los mire, al sentir mi mirada sobre ellos me miraron.

− ¿Qué hiciste enana? – pregunto Emmett.

Ambos olvidaron la televisión y me miraron, sonreí con inocencia.

−Casi nada. Hoy en el receso Mike Newton le pidió una cita a nuestra querida Bella−les informe a mis hermanos como era de esperarse Edward se tenso y Emmett lo tuvo que golpear−Lo bueno está en que ella se negó rotundamente−suspire, una y otra vez, pero se negó.

−...Y, ¿Eso nos importa porque...? –hablo Emmett.

−Pues porque a Edward le gusta –le dije a Emmett como si fuera obvio−Además, cometí el error de decir que Bella tenia novio, y ahora necesitamos un chico apuesto que finja salir con ella en el aniversario anual de la escuela para que Mike no sospeche−

− ¡¿Que tú qué?! –chillo mi hermano Edward, rodé los ojos.

−Yo dije que Bella tenía un novio y ahora tenemos que buscarle uno−repetí.

−Escuche eso Alice, ¿Pero porque lo hiciste? –me reclamo.

−Oh Cállate Edward, sé que soy muy impulsiva pero el chico me tenia harta intentando que Bella saliera con él, además esto te beneficia−

−Enserio, ¿Cómo? –pregunto interesado.

− ¡Tu serás el novio de mentiritas de Bella! –

Eso basto para que mis dos hermanos soltaran el control del X-box de sus manos.

.

.

.

Bella llego a mi casa a las cinco de la tarde.

− ¡YO ABRO, YO ABRO! –

Abrí la puerta y abrasé fuertemente a mi amiga, ya no había ningún rastro de "enojo" en ella, aunque sabía que pronto regresaría.

−Hola Alice−me sonrió−Buenas tardes señora Cullen−saludo a mi madre con una sonrisa.

−Esme, que bueno verte cariño−mamá abrazo a mi amiga, mientras yo estaba saltando en mi lugar más de lo indicado pensando, "Mama, tienes al frente a tu futura nuera".

Jasper estaba platicando con los tontos que tengo por hermanos en la sala, cuando nos vieron se levantaron " como caballeros", le sonreí al rubio y el a mí, juro por la fuerza más poderosa que no estaba coqueteando con él.

−Jasper...-siseo Emmett, el chico se puso serio y yo rodee los ojos.

−Emmett...-le sisee a mi hermano.

−Ya bueno, Alice nos conto en el problema en que te metió−comento Emmett refiriéndose a Bella.

Mi amiga y yo nos sentamos en el mismo sofá, mi amiga se sonrojo.

−A mi no−murmuro Jasper confundido.

−Tú no juegas Jasper−le dijo receloso mi hermanote al rubio, lo fulmine con la mirada.

−Lo que ocurre Jazz es que le dije a un muchacho que Bella tenia novio y ahora tenemos que conseguirle un novio o el chico no dejara de fastidiarla−le explique.

− ¿Y por qué me llamaron? –pregunto el de nuevo, se veía muy lindo con el rostro confundido.

−Pues por si esto se sale de nuestras manos− respondí.

Jasper tenía la extraña habilidad de con solo una mirada o un gesto calmarnos, siempre resultaba cuando me peleaba con mis hermanos, lo cual era así a diario y además por otro asunto pero no tendría que saberlo en ese momento. Dejando ese tema de lado le sonreí a mi amiga.

− ¡Te encontré el novio más simpático de todos! –le dije a mi amiga.

− ¿Yo? –murmuro Emmett, lo mire mal.

−No, bueno, ¡Te encontré el novio más guapo de todos! –volví a hacer la entrada.

− ¿Segura que no soy yo? –volvió a preguntar Emmett.

−Bueno, bueno, ¡Te encontré el novio más inteligente de todos y no es Emmett! – ya mi hermano no pudo decir nada, ni alabarse, pero por desgracia si dar su opinión.

− ¿Jasper? –pregunto cómo último intento, era cierto Jasper era inteligente pero no estaba hablando de él.

−Deja de hacerte el tonto, ¡ESTOY HABLANDO DE EDWARD! – terminé soltándolo.

− ¡¿QUE?! –Exclamo mi amiga.

−Edward, Edward será tu novio falso−le comente suavemente, no quería que terminara desmayada en la alfombra y que mi madre hiciera otro drama.

Hubo una mirada en conjunto con mi hermano y Bella, no habían palabras se estaban comunicando así...con miradas, a lo ultimo mi amiga la desvió levemente sonrojada hacia mí, yo digo, en mi opinión, a ella le gustaba mi hermano, no sería difícil convencerla, además Edward no decía nada porque ya había aceptado.

− ¿Qué te hace creer que él quiera hacerlo? –replico mi adorada amiga señalando a mi hermano, antes de que el abriera la boca le respondí.

−Es lo más sensato−dije, bueno no era una buena excusa.

−Y a Edward no le molesta, de hecho creo que estará muy contento de que lo acompañes−me apoyo Emmett sabiendo a lo que se refería.

− ¿Es que no escucharon lo que Tanya dijo?, ¡Me matara si me ve con su _hombre_! –se quejo Bella, bufe.

− ¡Tanya no es mi novia! ¡Y no soy su hombre! –gruño Edward.

−Bueno yo digo que Bella tiene todo el derecho de decidir si quiere ir o no con Edward − yo quería a Jasper pero lo fulmine con la mirada−Aunque Edward será un buen acompañante−le sonreí, al parecer nos empezábamos a entender.

Bella iba a replicar pero en eso apareció mi mamá con galletas que asentó en la mesa del centro.

− ¿Qué hacen niños? –pregunto curiosa.

Bueno no le podíamos decir, ella no lo entendería.

−Platicando−dije acercándome a ella− ¿Sabías que Edward y Bella irán juntos a el aniversario de la escuela? –Le conté.

− ¿Enserio? –pregunto mi mama asombrada, Edward nunca iba a acompañado y si lo hacía era por mí, mama estaba indiscretamente saltando de felicidad− ¡Qué bueno! –

− ¡Verdad que si! –coincidí.

− ¡Hay que celebrar eso!, ¡Quédense a cenar! –dijo u ordeno mi madre, caminando a la cocina antes de entrar se giro y sonrió orgullosa a su hijo mediano mientras le mostraba sus pulgares de conformidad.

Cuando la sala quedo segura de que mamá no podría escuchar me volteé hacia mis amigos y hermanos con suficiencia.

− ¿Ven?, incluso mamá lo ve sensato− Y sonreí aun mas.

Edward negó con la cabeza cabreado de lo que logre, Bella estaba muy sonrojada pero no dijo nada, algo me decía que ya luego me lo agradecerían, y para terminar con broche de oro…

− Oye Jazz ¿Tu iras conmigo a la fiesta verdad?- le pregunte al rubio.

Como si pudiera negarse…

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? jksksklj espero que les haya sacado aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa :D**, Les dejo el sumary de mi próximo proyecto, díganme si les llama. **Gracias por los favoritos, alertas, Reviews e inbox, y a los lectores anónimos, los amo :D**

**°° Runaway °°**

**Sumary: **Edward Cullen ha mantenido su noviazgo con Bella Swan a escondidas por miedo a la prensa. Su relación no está bien y tiene miedo de perderla por eso le hace una proposición: "Toma mi mano, enamórate de mi otra vez y salgamos corriendo, huyamos".

**Les regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalan un Review? :D**


	4. Sentimientos

**Capitulo 3. Sentimientos**

**Rosalie**

En la sala de mi suegra, todos estaban en silencio, comencé a reír.

¿Alice había dado el primer paso? Bueno no es extraño, de alguna manera esa mujer es tan...bueno no lo sé exactamente pero lo que hace siempre es por algo y al favor de ella o nosotros, ¡Como quería a mi cuñada!

Mi osito estaba muy serio de seguro recordando lo que su hermanita había hecho en ese tiempo, claro que ya no podía enojarse.

− ¿Tía Alie tú hiciste eso? –pregunto Nessie aun tratando de componerse.

Alice se limito a confirmarlo alzándose de hombros.

−La paciencia no es mi habilidad−dijo mirando mal a mi hermano Jasper−Me hiciste esperar demasiado−le dijo dulcemente.

−Lo siento señorita no era mi intención−murmuro mi hermano.

Mire a Emmett con una sonrisa que me devolvió, deposito un beso en la frente de nuestra hija que dormía plácidamente. Apuesto a que aparte de hermano y tío también sería un padre celoso, pero ojala que no demuestre cuando este conmigo o pobre de él.

Se me hizo extraño que Rennesme se quedara callada.

− ¿Qué pasa cariño? –le pregunte.

−Es que...hay un niño que es muy tímido y...-Nessie guardo silencio.

−...y ¿Te gusta? –pregunto mi cuñada.

Rennesme asintió. Alice y yo gritamos.

Mi hija comenzó a removerse, mi esposo le acaricio la mejilla y por arte de magia se volvió a dormir.

−Pero ya saben papá se pone muy celoso y mi mamá me ha dicho que espere y que le de confianza, pero la paciencia tampoco es mi habilidad−añadió con gracia.

−Pues acércatele y habla con él. Da el primer paso−le aconsejo Alice.

−Bueno mujeres, ¿No creen que Nessie es muy pequeña para tener novio? –replico mi esposo, le sonreí.

−No−sentencie.

−Yo si lo creo...-dijo Jasper y Alice le dio _la_ mirada−Pero podría intentarlo−

Reí por lo bajo.

−Eso no importa, ¿Qué paso en la fiesta? –pregunto Nessie.

* * *

**Emmett**

Que diga que no, suplique en mi interior.

−S...Si−balbuceo mi amigo en respuesta.

− ¡Pero el va en la universidad! –proteste, Alice me miro cansada.

−Pero es mi invitado−replico, guarde silencio.

Mire a Edward pidiéndole apoyo.

−Emmett la verdad prefiero que vaya a la fiesta con Jasper que con James−inquirió Edward, bien, acepto mi derrota.

−Te estaré vigilando Jasper−le dije a mi amigo con malicia.

Todos rodaron los ojos.

−Vámonos Bella, necesito que me expliques lo que dejo el profesor de Química−murmuro mi hermana llevándose consigo a su amiga, y mi casi hermanita.

Las chicas desaparecieron apenas llegaron al segundo piso, nosotros seguimos platicando del siguiente partido de Futbol. Jasper recibió la llamada de su hermana, mientras el hablaba con ella pude entender que su cita le había cancelado a última hora. La llamada acabo.

− ¿Todo bien? –le pregunte.

−Para Rose no, Demetri tendrá que salir de viaje y no la podrá acompañar el jueves−

Rose, bueno Rosalie era la hermana de Jasper, la última vez que coincidimos tenía unos kilitos de mas pero eso no le perjudicaban, traía lentes de botella, y no era buena eligiendo ropa, pero vaya que era directa, según Jasper había cambiado, ¿En qué? Ni idea...

−Que mal, tal vez Emmett podría acompañarla−Dijo Edward, y yo me negué.

− ¡No! –

Edward me miro burlón.

−Ni de loco dejo que Emmett lleve a mi hermana ni a la esquina−protesto Jasper.

¿Qué?

El iba a salir con mi hermana aunque yo no quisiera, mire a Edward y luego a Jasper, vale haría sufrir a Jasper un poquito.

− ¿Por qué no? –dije.

−No−

−Es lo menos que puedes hacer, además tu saldrás con mi hermana es lo justo−le dije, y a el no le quedo más que aceptar a regadientes.

**Alice**

Bella estaba viendo mi colección de CDs mientras yo buscaba entre mi mochila mi cuaderno y mi bolígrafo, fruncí el ceño, ¿Desde cuándo me importaba la tarea?, deje mis cosas y me senté en la cama, Bella me miro confundida.

− ¿No que querías mi ayuda en química? –pregunto.

−Seamos sinceras, sabias que no te jale para hacer tarea− se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el borde de mi cama.

−Algo me lo decía−acepto tranquilamente.

Me preocupó, de por si era callada pero nunca había tenido esa cara, ¿Estaría enojada? O, ¿Ya no quería ser mi amiga?

− ¿Estas enojada conmigo? –le pregunte con temor.

Ella levanto la mirada con esa pregunta de seguro había notado el temor de mi vos, ella negó.

− ¿Entonces, ya no quieres ser mi amiga? –remate.

− ¡¿Qué?! No Alice, ¿Cómo piensas eso? –Se veía culpable.

−Bueno es que nunca he tenido una amiga siempre las chicas se acercan a mi pero después de obtener una cita con mis hermanos o su número me abandonan−Me sincere−No quiero que tu también te vayas−

Ella abrió la boca y la cerro como un pez, normalmente soy yo la que da abrazos así que me sorprendió bastante que ella me abrazara.

−Nunca te abandonare como un objeto, ni aunque salga con tu hermano, ni aunque me inventes novios o me obligues a ir de compras. Siempre serás mi amiga−me prometió.

− ¿Lo juras por tu furgoneta?-le pregunte con inocencia.

Suspiro.

−Lo juro− respondió sinceramente.

Nos dimos un abrazo rápido, ya estaba más tranquila, tal vez la única dramática de la familia era yo ni mi madre ni Emmett.

− ¿Entonces por qué estas mas callada de lo normal?−

−No lo sé, supongo que es la sorpresa−me respondió –Aun no entiendo como lograste que Edward aceptara, según Jessica tu hermano no sale con una chica a esas fiestas, además me ha contado de la fama que tiene−añadió.

Así que ese era problema.

−No fue difícil pero eso no es importante−le dije−No debes de creerle a Jessica su fama es de chismosa y si puede ser que mi hermano se haya ganado esa fama pero me ha demostrado que ha cambiado, además eres mi amiga y lo tengo amenazado−le confesé con una sonrisa.

Bella rio.

−Tu hermano es misterioso−me comento.

−Solo es reservado−le corregí.

Nos tiramos en el colchón boca arriba mirando el techo, Bella era agradable parecía tranquilizar mis energías y me era bueno platicar con ella, mama decía que estaba más alegre desde que la conocí, Edward ya no salía con una chica cada día y Emmett ...bueno el si seguía siendo Emmett.

−Alice, ¿Jasper te gusta cierto? –me pregunto.

Reí como loca.

− ¿Tanto se nota? –

−Demasiado−acepto, lo supuse.

− ¡Me encanta! Pero es tan tímido... Sé que le gusto pero no se anima a decírmelo y ahora que Emmett está en plan de hermano celoso es más difícil, pero sé que terminaremos juntos, ¡Puedo sentirlo! ¡Somos el uno para el otro! −

Bella rio ante lo que le conté.

−Se verían muy lindos juntos−me comento y no pude estar más de acuerdo.

−Oye Bella−la llame.

−Dime−

− ¿Te gusta Edward? –Bella se sonrojo.

−Pues…es guapo−murmuro.

−No es a lo que me refería y lo sabes, anda dime juro que no le diré−le prometí.

−Pues tendría que conocerlo más, desde que llegue no hacemos más que ignorarnos o cruzar unas palabras por obligación. Tal vez si lo conozco me guste−aceptó, y yo sonreí feliz.

¡Eso sería bueno! Ahora no tenia duda de que ella sería mi mejor amiga hasta que se nos permitiera y si saliera con Edward también seria mi cuñada, ¡Lo cual sería aun más genial! Aunque tendría que compartirla con Edward pero eso se podía arreglar.

− ¿Sabías que me invito a una cita y me negué? – me conto divertida.

Abrí la boca con sorpresa.

−No me lo contaste, ¿Cuándo fue eso? –exclame.

−El primer día en Biología, como me negué dijo que no lo llamara Eddie y que le hablara solo si fuera necesario, realmente me causo mala impresión. Pero ahora que pasamos más tiempo juntos me agrada−Declaró.

−Y tu también le agradas−le dije, _tal vez demasiado para su salud_.

* * *

Se escucho el ruido del auto de Esme y como se abría la cochera.

−Supongo que tendrás que esperarte hasta que tu abuela no esté para escuchar el final−le susurre a mi sobrina quien se quejo.

Segundos después Esme entro con las bolsas del súper, Jasper se ofreció a ayudarla, como amaba a ese hombre. Acaricie mi vientre y mi bebe bailo en mi interior, era una sensación hermosa pero un poco dolorosa e incómoda, incluso cansada.

− ¿Qué hacían chicos? –Mi madre entro con algunos bocadillos en una charola.

Por sentido común recordé que fue lo mismo que nos pregunto hace algún tiempo, sonreí acariciando aun mi vientre.

−Mis tíos me contaban sobre la preparatoria−respondió Rennesme.

− ¿Y qué te han contado? –

−Como se conocieron, como tía Alice se hizo amiga de mi mama, y todo ese rollo−dijo Nessie sin ninguna preocupación.

−Eso es bueno−respondió mi mamá−Bueno chicos me iré a dar un baño, no quemen la casa− suplicó con su sonrisa maternal.

Todos asentimos, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y cerró nos pusimos cómodos, yo me acomode mejor y seguí con el relato.

* * *

Llego el jueves, ¡El gran día!

Ese día nos retiraron temprano de la escuela para que los profesores pudieran organizar el evento, yo me había ido con mi auto y el Jeep de Emmett ya estaba compuesto, me encontraba en el estacionamiento esperando a Bella para decirle a qué hora nos veríamos en la entrada del gimnasio (lugar donde se haría el evento).

− ¡Hola Alice! –me saludo Rosalie Hale, hermana de Jasper.

No solíamos hablar todo el tiempo pues nuestros horarios eran diferentes, no coincidíamos en ninguna clase, taller ni en la hora del receso. La conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que conocí a Jazz, me caía bien pero al no coincidir en ningún lado no la podía considerar mi amiga.

−Hola Rose−le regrese el saludo.

−Jasper me dijo que irían juntos al baile−me conto, y sonreí con ganas.

−Sí, ¿Con quién vendrás? –

−Con Emmett, ¿No te lo conto? –pregunto confundida.

¿Emmett con Rosalie? ¡Qué sorpresa! Me parecía genial.

−Me imagino que se le olvido, ya vez que es medio tontito− reí con ella.

−Bueno, nos vemos al rato−se despidió Rosalie de mi con un beso en la mejilla.

− ¡Adiós Rose! –cante.

Mi hermano venia sumido en una plática con mi amiga, mi amiga estaba sonrojada y parecía estar hiperventilado mientras mi hermano le hablaba como si la estuviera reconfortando, ¡Se veían tan lindos!, ¡Como crecen los niños de ahora!

Habían compañeros mirando como el chico más popular congeniaba con la chica nueva, aunque eso ya había pasado y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya veían a Bella con poco interés, Tanya que no estaba tan lejos tenía sus ojos clavados en mi amiga o en mi hermano no sé realmente pero los observaba, ojala que no se le ocurra mover sus cartas o conocería a Alice Cullen.

La pareja llego a mi lado.

−Hola chicos enamorados, ¿Qué ocurrió? –

Se miraron y negaron.

− ¿No me dirán? –alce una ceja amenazadoramente.

−Bueno... –comenzó Bella.

−Bese a Bella, Alice−soltó Edward de repente.

Comencé a saltar y a gritar.

−Alice basta−pidió mi hermano claramente preocupado por mi salud mental, pero yo ya estaba en mi mundo.

¡Yupi la habían besado!

−Esperen... ¿Porque la besaste Edward? –

Estaba segura de que Edward estaba a punto de decir: "Porque quería" y que bueno que Bella hablo primero o todo se iría al suelo.

−Tu hermano me beso porque Mike se acerco a recordarme que esperaba verme con mi novio, cuando le prometí que así seria él se puso un poco meloso y comenzó a decirme que no tenía que mentirle para darle celos. Edward estaba pasando por ahí y le dejo muy claro que éramos novios y que lo veríamos mas tarde en la fiesta−

−Ah−fue mi desilusionante respuesta, esperaba que Edward ya le hubiera dicho que le gustaba, pero bueno mi hermano era tonto−Bueno te estaba esperando para decirles que los veremos aquí con Jasper y Emmett a las seis−.

−Oh, Esta bien−respondió mi amiga.

−Yo me quedare con Bella para hablar sobre lo de...nuestra relación−como mi amiga no lo miraba, mi hermano sonrió risueño cuando dijo "nuestra relación".

Yo también sonreí pero por otro motivo, me despedí del tonto y de mi _amiguis_ y me fui a casa a prepararme para la fiesta.

**Emmett**

La enana que tengo por hermanita me conto con lujos de detalles sobre el beso que nuestro hermano le dio a nuestra Bella y de lo desilusionada que estaba porque Edward estaba un poco sonso y aun no se le declaraba a su amiga y bueno la paciencia no era algo que Alice tuviera, así que creo que estaba pensando en unirlos a su manera.

−Déjalos Alice, Edward ha salido con muchas chicas el sabrá como conquistar a Bella−le sugerí jugando con el control remoto de la televisión.

−Si bueno pero Bella no es como las otras chicas−me dijo quitándome el control remoto y haciendo que la mirara, me queje infantilmente.

− ¿Es un alíen? –

− ¿Vas a empezar?, no me refiero a eso. Bella es tan especial para Edward que incluso se queda mudo cuando está en un diámetro menor de un metro de ella−

−Eso es verdad−coincidí con ella−Pero déjalos en paz, si en una semana no ha cambiado el status de su relación entonces si te ayudo−le dije un poco más serio. Me levante de mi lugar y camine hacia mi armario.

Un hombre tiene que saber cómo actuar con las mujeres, y nunca necesita o pide ayuda de sus hermanitas, nunca, para nada, sin embargo…

− ¿Qué camisa se me ve mejor, la azul o la gris? –

.

.

.

Me coloque mi camisa, mi pantalón y mis zapatos tranquilamente, me peine y le coquetea al espejo realmente me veía atractivo, le guiñe un ojo a mi reflejo contento y baje a la sala, ahí estaban mis padres platicando con Edward sobre cómo comportarse con Bella, el pobre estaba tan nervioso que temblaba más que cuando mi abuelita decidió montar una bicicleta colina abajo. Cuando me vieron me metieron en su plática consejera.

Que había que ser educado, escucharlas, nunca decir palabras anti sonantes frente a ellas, respetarlas, darles atención y así siguió mi padre, después de todo el en su tiempo fue la sensación en las chicas. La plática acabo cuando la más pequeña de la familia bajo y se veía muy linda, obviamente era de genes.

-Hija te ves hermosa−le dijo mi madre cariñosamente.

Los hombres Cullen, o sea nosotros nos pusimos serios, ambas mujeres nos observaban divertidos.

−Alice no vas a buscar esposo vamos al aniversario de la escuela−Le dije.

Me saco la lengua, ¡Que infantil!

−Tranquilos chicos, ya es hora de que vayan a buscar a sus parejas−dijo mi madre.

− ¡Pero yo le quiero dar la plática a Jasper! –exclame.

Alice rodo los ojos.

−Tranquilos hijos yo amenazare a Jasper−dijo papa, mama y Alice lo miraron feo−digo...lo aconsejare−Papá sonrió inocentemente.

Derrotado subí a mi Jeep y partí dirección a la casa de Jasper, me lo cruce en la puerta de su casa, lo mire con una sonrisa, no parecía estar de buenas con el hecho de que YO saliera con su hermana Rosalie.

− ¿Qué onda Jazz? –

−Pasa Rosalie estará lista en cinco minutos, iré por Alice pero aleja tus manos de mi hermanita−yo reí.

− ¿Y cómo bailare con ella? –Jasper bufo−Bueno lo mismo para ti−le regrese la sugerencia.

Los señores Hale no estaban creo que habían ido a una cena familiar o algo así, me tumbe en el sofá esperando a Rosalie, en los muebles habían fotografías de la familia, una fotografía familiar en navidad, un Jasper de bebe, Rosalie con una serpiente a los ¿Ocho?, los hermanos en la secundaria, y una linda chica, ¿aguarden esa es...?

−Hola Emmett−

Voltee hacia la voz y mi quijada acabo en el suelo. Rosalie Hale ya no era como la ultima vez, era más alta, su cabello estaba suelto y no en una coleta o trenzas, ya no habían anteojos, estaba vestida despampanantemente, sonreí, en realidad se veía preciosa, toda una mujer.

−Vaya Rosalie...Te ves hermosa−le sonreí.

Ella se alzo de hombros.

−Lo sé, tú te vez muy guapo−Y tan directa...

− ¿Qué te puedo decir?, Lo sé−le guiñe un ojo haciéndola sonreír –Salgamos de aquí ¡Hay una fiesta a la cual asistir! –

* * *

−Fue una noche interesante−

−Lo sé−coincidí con mi Rose−Sobre todo la declaración de Edward−

Todos en la sala sonrieron excepto Nessie que no entendía nada.

−Sí, ya lo sé− silencie a mi sobrina antes de que volviera a preguntar qué ocurrió después.

* * *

En el camino Rosalie me conto un poco sobre su vida en los últimos años, esa chica era increíble, directa, algo nuevo para mí, tenia pasiones muy especiales, sabia de mecánica, realmente interesante porque la mayoría de las chicas hermosas odiaban ensuciarse, y ella era hermosa y le gustaba ensuciarse con aceite y eso, estaba teniendo fantasías y no precisamente buenas, ¿Pero qué fantasías lo son?

En el estacionamiento estaban Alice con Jasper y Bella con Edward, Rosalie estaba sujeta de mi mano y me agradaba el contacto a Jasper no tanto, lo ignore y entramos al gimnasio para poner ambiente a la fiesta.

Cierto que era una fiesta para celebrar la fundación de la preparatoria pero después de las palabras del director todo parecía una discoteca, excepto que no había alcohol, claro sin contar que algunos idiotas le echaron un poco de alcohol a los refrescos, pero como eso no embriaga no contaba.

Hasta el momento todo había estado bien, había bailado unas cuantas canciones con Rose bajo la atenta mirada de Jasper, estábamos bailando _Shine a Light _de Mcfly cuando observe a la enana coqueteando con mi amigo y este no se quedaba atrás, bufe.

−Déjalos Emmett−me dijo Rosalie divertida, acercándose más a mí, yo también podía jugar a eso, sonreí.

Ella se movía muy cerca de mí y ¡Que movimientos!, olvide que era la hermana de Jasper y que él me mataría decidí seguirla y como ella no se negaba al contrario terminamos haciendo movimientos poco educados, terminamos riéndonos de nosotros mismos.

−Eh, Eh, Eh Shine a Light on her, eh, eh, Shine a light on her−cante hasta que acabo la canción.

− ¡Fue divertido! –

Iba a acercarme para besarla y ella lo sabía, me tomo por la camisa y me acerco a ella pero antes de lograr besarla...

− ¡EL ES MÍO! –

Sipi, esa era Tanya señores y señores...

* * *

**Hola, lamento la tardanza ya se que no tengo perdon :D**

**bueno aqui vengo con nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y ya saben sacarle una sonrisa es mi misión c:**

**¿Que les parecio?**

**"Les regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un comentario? " :D**


	5. Así sucedió

**Capitulo 4. Así sucedió**

**Rennesme**

La abuelita Esme venia bajando de las escaleras con el cabello húmedo, nos sonrió y se sentó a nuestro lado. La historia paro, nadie continuo hablando.

Yo estaba imaginándome aun a mi madre y a mi padre en su adolescencia, en aquella fiesta, en Tanya y riéndome silenciosamente de ella por creer que mi padre era suyo, en mi tía Alie obligando a tío Jazz, en la tía Rose con lentes, apuesto a que vivir todo eso fue interesante, digo lo era escucharlo.

−Estábamos a punto de ver una película−le comento tío Emmett a la abuela.

Eran aun las siete de la noche, que rápido se pasaba el tiempo, mis padres ya deberían estar en Miami por lo de su aniversario de bodas.

− ¡Voto por titanic! –grito tío Emmett haciendo que mi prima Lilian abriera los ojitos, tenía unos ojos azules como los de su mama y el cabello negro y ondulado como el de su papa, tío Emmett abrazo a su hija y le hizo unas caras haciéndola sonreír.

− ¡No! –se negó tío Jazz− ¡Alice se pone muy mal con esa película! –dijo tío preocupado, sonreí.

−Además no es apta para Nessie−murmuro la abuela, todos coincidieron con ella pero lo que ellos no sabían era que yo ya había visto esa dichosa película en casa de Leah.

−Veamos Jack y los guardianes−sugerí.

A todos les pareció bien.

El abuelo Carlisle llego justo cuando acababa la película, me puse a jugar un rato con mi prima mientras mis tíos ayudaban a la abuela a preparar la cena, tendría que esperar hasta la próxima oportunidad para que me sigan contando la historia de mis padres.

.

.

.

Al otro día llegaron mis tíos, era domingo y mis tíos no trabajaban, además tía Alie era la jefa en su propia empresa de ropa por lo que ella decidía si ir o no, y tía Rose tenía permiso pos maternal. La abuelita Esme y el abuelo Carlisle salieron al cine, por lo que me dejaron con mis tíos.

Tío Emmett fue a la cocina por bocadillos y palomitas, esta vez decidimos salir en el patio de la casa para que me siguieran platicando, no estaba lloviendo lo cual era un milagro en Forks, Washington. Tía Alice continúo.

**Alice**

Lo primero que pensé al escuchar a Tanya gritar fue: "Una payasa se escapo del circo", Jasper me siguió, no había que ser muy inteligentes para saber que Tanya estaba haciendo su show por ver a mi hermano con Bella, ya habían suficientes alumnos al rededor y como no podía ver, tuve que empujar, jalar, creo que incluso golpee aun chico ¡Uf fue todo un reto! Pero llegue.

Bella estaba escondida detrás de Edward, este la estaba protegiendo con su cuerpo, apuesto a que se sentía Superman y por ultimo...Tanya estaba enfrentándolos con una postura de fiera, y tenía un vaso de refresco, ¿Enserio un vaso?, yo al menos traía un bolso de Channel para eso, ¿Pero un vaso?

Emmett disfruto empujando gente y llego con Rosalie a mi lado, todos estábamos preparados, Edward negó diciendo que esa batalla era de él.

−Tanya ya te lo he dicho y te lo repito, tú y yo no somos NADA−

−Pero Eddie tu me quieres, ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo bien que nos lo pasamos? –

−No−sentencio mi hermano.

Hubo un ¡Uh! grupal, y por grupal quiero decir mío.

−Tanya no hagas un show, solo te estás rebajando−le grito James, el chico rubio que de seguro era su acompañante.

− ¡Cállate idiota! –le chillo Tanya, el rubio avergonzado se dio la vuelta y se fue.

−Tanya escúchame claramente, ¡Todos escúchenme! –pidió mi hermanito, sonreí intuyendo lo que vendría−Yo quiero a Bella más de lo que algún día imagine que podría, ella es muy especial para y sé que me equivoque en salir con varias chicas y en no darles su lugar pero realmente quiero a Bella y no quiero que mis errores marquen o acaben con nuestra relación−Edward guardo silencio y respiro para dirigirse a la rubia−Tu y yo nunca tuvimos nada, pero te pido que si no lo aceptas al menos respetes a mi novia como tal, ¡ . !−

Emmett y yo chocamos las palmas.

− ¡No se quedara así Edward! –le dijo una Tanya roja.

Reí es que no pude evitarlo, me gane una mirada asesina de Tanya que con gusto regrese. La chica en cuestión, se fue dando zancadas buscando a James, pobre de seguro se irá caminando a casa, era una lástima sus zapatos eran preciosos.

Mi hermano se dio la vuelta hacia una Bella sin palabras.

−Bella lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso−se disculpo Edward.

−Está bien no fue del todo tu culpa−suspiro y se dirigió a nosotros−Les dije que me mataría− añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

−Por un momento creí que te haría una contusión con ese vaso de plástico−bromeo Emmett.

−Es tu oportunidad Eddie, no la desperdicies−le dije a mi hermano, Bella nos miro confundida, dejamos a mi hermano y a mi amiga solos, pero nos quedamos lo suficientemente cerca pero escucharlos.

−Oye Bella, ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te invite a salir? –escuche preguntar a mi hermano.

−Te rechacé−

−Si tu lo hiciste, desde ese momento me di cuenta de que tu eres especial y no solo eso al paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta de que eres inteligente, amigable, es fácil ser yo a tu lado, Bella tu me gustas−

Rose y yo suspiramos como dos locas enamoradas.

−Edward creo que lo que ocurre es que estas encaprichado conmigo porque te rechace−dijo mi amiga. Lo mismo había creído yo.

−Se que crees que es así pero no−pude sentir a mi hermano sonreír.

− ¿Quieres decir que no soy la primera chica que te rechaza? – reí con todos.

−Bueno si, pero no es por eso−Edwarcito suspiro−Ya te dije eres demasiado especial para mí, no eres igual a las demás chicas, tú tienes algo realmente especial, solo tú puedes provocar que mi corazón quiera salirse de mi pecho. Siente−

Edward coloco la mano de Bella en a la altura de su corazón.

−El mío esta igual−le confesó mi amiga.

Y ambos se miraron como tontos, me abrace de Jasper y le sonreí.

−Entonces quiero hacer las cosas bien, te invito a una cita−

− ¿Una cita? –pregunto mi amiga incrédula.

−Si una cita, y sabes−le confirmo mi hermano−Y claro, sin Emmett y Alice−añadió, ambos nos miraron.

Mi hermano y yo nos hicimos los tontos haciendo reír a la futura pareja.

−Está bien, acepto la cita−dijo Bella−Pero nada demasiado costoso−

Y creo que todos saltamos de alegría.

−Y así fue como tu papi y tu mami decidieron darse una oportunidad−le dije a mi sobrina.

− ¿Y cuando se hicieron novios? –pregunto.

Bella, Rose y yo estábamos en el centro comercial simplemente perdiendo el tiempo porque ya habíamos comprado en casi todas las tiendas, en realidad ese era el plan, nos sentamos enfrente del pequeño escenario que ahí había, claro que nadie sabía quienes tocarían ese día.

Nos sentamos a escuchar al grupo que nunca habíamos visto, y en uno de esos momentos ellos presentaron a Jasper, Emmett y por supuesto a Edward. El trío comenzó a cantar "o hacer el ridículo", en el mejor momento de la canción Edward cambio la letra para referirse a Bella. Bella se moría de la vergüenza, al final de la canción mi hermano le propuso a Bella ser novios, y ella acepto.

En ese momento Emmett también aprovecho en pedírselo a Rose, y desde ahí sentó cabeza, Jasper y yo ya éramos novios desde hace tres semanas antes, el al fin había perdido la timidez y me lo había pedido, ese día Emmett nos dio "la charla".

−Wow, eso fue muy lindo−dijo Rennesme.

− ¿El ridículo?, ¡Cantábamos como los mismos ángeles! –exclamo Emmett ofendido.

−Si claro osito−le dijo mi cuñada a su esposo sarcásticamente.

− ¿Y cuando le propuso matrimonio? –

−Nessie, sabes podrías ser periodista, en serio−le sugirió Emmett.

La adolescente hizo un puchero.

**Emmett**

Jasper, Edward yo estábamos en la sala de mi nuevo departamento, Rosalie ya se había mudado conmigo pero en ese momento se encontraba con las chicas en el departamento de Alice, lo cual era bueno, estábamos ayudándole a Edward a planear la pedida de mano que le haría a Bella.

Tuve que llamarle a Rose y decirle que el había tenido un problema en el trabajo y teníamos que cancelar nuestra cita, Rose estaba muy enojada vaya creo que me iba a castigar y ella sabían bien como hacerme sufrir, después de mentirle a mi novia fuimos al cine con los chicos, no precisamente a ver una película.

.

.

.

Al otro día nos juntamos en un restaurante cerca de la antigua universidad, Bella y Edward llegaron muy felices como siempre, quedamos en que iríamos en la noche en el cine.

Ya en la noche Edward estaba muy nervioso, jale a Rosee y le estampe un beso que me respondió sin embargo después me golpeo por cancelarle, ya luego me lo perdonaría, en la noche.

La película estaba a la mitad, realmente no le estaba prestando atención pero creo que era de un vampiro que se enamora de una humana o algo así, en fin la pantalla quedo en negro, esa era mi señal, me levante tome un micrófono que me dio el cómplice del cine y carraspee llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

−Hola mi nombre es Emmett y sé que no estamos en alcohólicos anónimos−comencé−Lamentamos parar la película pero es por una buena causa lo juro, si miran así ahí...-señale hacia donde estaba mi hermano y su novia, en seguida una de las luces se encendió mostrándolos−esos son mi hermano−hubo un suspiro femenino−y su novia Bella−en ese caso hubo un bufido femenino y un aullido masculino en general, si Bella es linda−Como sea, Edward quiere decir algo, ¿Edward? –

Edward se levanto pasando su mano nervioso por su cabello cobrizo y luego se arrodillo enfrente de su novia y apenas logre escuchar lo que decía.

−Bella... –mi hermano guardo silencio después de llamar a su novia−Tu y yo hemos pasado momentos muy interesantes incluso desde antes de que decidiéramos darnos una oportunidad, al principio no estaba seguro de cuanto quería que durara nuestro noviazgo y ahora lo sé, quiero que acabe ahora−

¿Es enserio? ¡Edward estas metiendo la pata!

Francamente si no supiera lo que venía a continuación yo mismo le hubiera lanzado el micrófono a la cabeza de mi hermano, Jasper trataba de controlar a mi hermanita que gimoteaba, y Rose miraba la escena con admiración y los ojos brillantes, estaba seguro de que ella ya intuía algo.

−Porque...-Bella estaba callada y tenía algunas lagrimas, Edward dudo pero prosiguió mas natural−quiero que acabe, porque me di cuenta de que eres una mujer que aunque no merezco tampoco quiero perder, quiero estar contigo en todos los momentos, en las buenas y en las malas, en las salidas en las que Alice nos obliga a ir, en los bochornosos momentos que Emmett nos hace pasar... –

Sonreí, esta había sido mi idea así que me tome ese comentario como un halago.

−...En general en todos los momentos, Bella amor, ¿Quieres hacerme el honor de ser mi esposa? –

Y Edward saco la cajita de terciopelo negro y le enseño a Bella el anillo que había sido un reto encontrar porque a Edward ninguno de parecía apropiado para su Bella, he de decir con orgullo que yo le ayude a escogerlo, era de oro con piedritas incrustadas en el contorno y con una piedra ovalada en el centro resaltando brillantemente.

Todos estaban mudos en la espera de la respuesta de Bella, quien estaba shockeada y miraba seriamente a Edward, pasaron los segundos.

− ¿Bella...? –mi hermanita ya más calmada la llamo.

Bella parpadeo sorprendida en dirección de anillo, apuesto a que estaba pensando "Es demasiado ostentoso", si ya lo creo.

−Claro –dijo Bella, se aclaro la garganta y sonrió mas relajada− ¡Si, si quiero casarme contigo Edward! –respondió lanzándose a los brazos de Eddie.

Todos, todos soltamos el aire que habíamos aguantado en los pulmones, no se pudieron esperar para los aplausos y felicitaciones para los recién prometidos, mire a Rosalie y la mire pícaramente haciéndola mirarme con la ceja alzada, ya vendría su turno...

−Debo admitir que casi golpeo a Edward−confeso Alice.

−Fue una buena idea, ¿Seguro que fue tuya Emmett? –me pregunto Rose.

− ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy creativo−me alce de hombros sonriendo con suficiencia.

−Vaya−murmuro Nessie sonriendo ligeramente, los ojitos le brillaban entusiasmada.

−La boda fue muy hermosa−comento Jasper.

− ¡Claro, yo la organice!−dijo Alice presumidamente.

−Pero lo mejor fue el brindis−le comente a mi sobrina−Yo lo hice−dije con orgullo.

Nessi miro a Jasper pidiendo más información, el rubio rodó los ojos.

−Puedes buscarlo en Youtube como "El brindis mas bochornoso de la historia"−le informo mi cuñado a nuestra sobrina quien ahogo una risa imaginándose lo que pude haber dicho...

− ¿En serio?, ¿Realmente así fue la historia de mis padres? –

−No corazón, la verdad es que ellos se conocieron desde niños y con el tiempo se enamoraron, lo que ocurre es que somos tan dramáticos que decidimos hacerte una novela− comente sarcásticamente, Rose me golpeo.

Jasper se burlo de mí, luego le respondió a Rennesme:

−Si Nessie _así sucedió... _

* * *

**Wuju! ¡Hola!**

**Pues prácticamente este es el ultimo capitulo, si porque es un mini fic, y bueno espero les haya gustado a pesar de no haber drama :D y ojala les haya sacado una pequeña sonrisa,( aunque sea). Gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos en el pequeño prologo :D**

**"Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un comentario?" (No sean, timidos :D)**


	6. Epilogo

**5. Epilogo**

**Bella **

Le di un último vistazo al paisaje que Madrid me ofrecía desde el balcón y entre en el interior de la habitación del hotel en el que me estaba hospedando con mi doctor favorito, mi marido.

El me sonrió torcidamente cuando entre y se acerco a mí para darme un suave beso.

−Creo que deberíamos llamar a mi madre y saber como están las cosas en Forks−sugirió mirando al teléfono que estaba en el otro costado de la habitación, suspire, lo que mi marido intentaba decir era algo así como: "Deberíamos llamar a mi madre y saber con quién está mi hija".

−Rennesme está bien, amor. Deberías de confiar en ella−le reproche.

−Confió en ella pero no en la población masculina y menos de los adolescentes−replico frunciendo su frente.

−Cariño, esta con tus padres y sus tíos, y estoy segura que no la han dejado en ningún momento sola−le asegure.

−Por favor−pidió, me negué rotundamente−Anda, además no confió mucho en mis hermanos, quien sabe que cosas le estarán metiendo en la cabeza a mi princesa−se quejo como un niño pequeño pegando su frente con la mía.

−Estoy seguro que nada malo, son tus hermanos pero son unas grandiosas personas−dije un poco cansada.

Desde que habíamos pisado Madrid para nuestro aniversario de casados Edward no había parado de parlotear sobre la seguridad de Rennesme, yo ya estaba bastante enojada por no permitirle quedarse en casa sola.

−Solo una llamada−prometió.

Puse los ojos en blancos.

Para ser un padre de familia apuesto, un doctor trabajador y un padre cariñoso a veces era más infantil que Emmett, y lo peor es que yo no podía con esos ojitos, me sentí perdida, más bien estaba perdida.

−Bien solo una llamada y de tres minutos...-accedí y el hizo el baile de la victoria.

¿Por qué seguía con él?, ah claro, lo amaba más que a mi propia vida.

**Edward**

Tome el teléfono del hotel y marque el numero de mi madre, mi dulce Bella se sentó a mi lado, puse el teléfono en altavoz cuando mi madre respondió.

−Casa de la familia Cullen−

−Hola Esme, soy Bella−hablo mi esposa mirándome mientras negaba−y Edward, ¿Qué tal todo por ahí? –

−Todo bien, apuesto a que quieren hablar con su hija, ella está en la sala jugando con Lilian, enseguida paso la llamada a la sala−mi madre rio divertida con que yo no me pudiera aguantar y tuviera que llamar.

−Gracias mama−le agradecí.

−Te dije que todo estaba bien−me regaño mi esposa, sonreí con inocencia.

− ¿Papa? ¿mama? –escuche la curiosa voz de mi princesa.

−Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te la estas pasando? –le pregunte.

−Hola, muy bien, iré con mis tíos y los abuelos al parque un rato−nos relato− ¿Y cómo les va en Madrid? –

−Muy bien cariño, es un lugar asombroso, te llevaremos algo, ¿bien? –murmuro Bella sonriendo maternalmente, escuchamos un "Diles me traigan algo", por supuesto de mi hermano mayor, reí con mi esposa−Me corrijo les llevaremos algo a todos de recuerdo−

Nessie rio en el teléfono.

−Ya lo han escuchado, ¿Cuándo regresaran? –pregunto ilusionada.

−Dentro de tres días−respondí.

−Los estaremos esperando, ya nos vamos al parque. Los quiero−nos dijo nuestra hija.

−Pórtate bien y diviértete−le aconseje−nosotros también te queremos−

Antes de cortar la comunicación ella nos mando un beso por la línea.

−Es un ángel−menciono mi esposa levantándose de la cama.

La seguí y la abrace por atrás.

−Como tu−la alabe.

Ella rio.

Nunca me cansaría de estar a su lado, después de todo lo que habíamos logrado con el paso del tiempo, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme, ella cambio mi vida desde que me rechazo, y lo sigue asiendo, ¡Ella es tan especial!

−Te amo−susurré contra sus labios.

Se abrazo mas a mí y sonrió contra mis labios.

−Y yo a ti−

Reí cuando sentí que sus dedos se movían a los botones de mi camisa, ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderme tenía una mirada juguetona, ella jugaba sucio.

−Bella, ¿Acaso quieres regresar a Forks embarazada? –bromee.

Ya habíamos hablado sobre eso, ella nunca me había respondido un sí o un no, pero queríamos que Rennesme fuera lo suficientemente grande y aunque me duela ahora lo estaba.

Dejo de jugar con el cierre de mi pantalón y me miro interrogante, deje de besar su cuello y sonreí inocentemente.

−La verdad no me molestaría−dijo sonriendo.

No sé donde, pero saco fuerzas para tirarme en la cama y subirse en mi regazo, _traviesa, _su acción hizo que "mi amiguito" se terminara de emocionar por completo…

….

**Fin**

….

* * *

**Pues así como ven este es el final definitivo, espero que les haya gustado y que no les de diabetes ya saben creo que quedo muy dulce, y bueno también espero no haberlas decepcionado. **

**Gracias a los favoritos, alertas, inbox y Reviews, también a mis lectores anónimos :D, y a S.M por crear estos personajes, y bueno en realidad a TODOS.**

**Ojala no sea un adiós y nos sigamos leyendo en mis otras historias :D ****¡GRACIAS!**


End file.
